unitsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:BRG
Welcome Hi, welcome to Units Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the International yard page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adoption Request Hi. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:01, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for telling me if I was doing something that didn't seem right to you. I've always been wondering how to improve myself. I still have years to go, while you apparently been around for quite some time. I may not hear from you again, but thanks for at least telling me what I was doing wrong. I apologize if I had ever been disrespectful to you. --Thenewguy34 10:45, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "But you decided you wanted to require citations, even though they didn't. Shouldn't the fact that they didn't have clued you in?" Those were video game wikis; the only real citation are the games themselves. --Thenewguy34 16:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Question I noticed on your wikipedia page that you said that, "But now people, in their misguided zeal to make Wikipedia a more trustworthy reference, are killing it, unknowingly. By introducing such concepts as 'reliable source' and 'notability,' the people who have taken it upon themselves to give Wikipedia a direction are doing immeasurable harm to what used to be a good thing. For example, 'personal web pages' are not 'reliable,' despite the fact that nearly all references on Wikipedia have been to such, so that just about no article really qualifies by their lights. And "notability" arguments are so draining -- notability is really in the eye of the beholder, and anyone who really believes otherwise is totally misguided." Does this have to do with the fact that some users choose the source based on where it came from instead of how accurate it is? -- 21:21, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know whether "some users choose the source based on where it came from instead of how accurate it is." I'm more concerned with the fact that people start flagging perfectly accurate statements as "unreliable" because the citations are to personal web pages, self-published books, and such. -- BruceG 23:30, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Customary weights and measures Hi, thanks for the welcome. You've got a great page here, one we hope to contribute a great deal to with our knowledge of our customary weights and measures, and their interesting history! Thanks again. ACWM (talk) 18:41, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi BRG, thanks for the edit and the clarification. Did you know Seaver Leslie, our president? Bob Falk was another big name. We've only met him over the telephone. He is a painter who lives in Maine, where our organization was first incorporated. Thank you for your support. If you are interested, check out http://www.facebook.com/ACWMeas . This is our Facebook page. There is also an interesting group in the UK that we have been involved with since their inception in the '90s: British Weights and Measures Association. We are both fighting hard to keep weighing bananas by the pound and using an inch measuring tape legal. Anonymous 23:58, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know whether I met Seaver Leslie, Bob Falk, or someone else. Your organization had a booth at some convention I attended over 15 (perhaps over 20) years ago in Washington, D. C. Whoever manned that booth, that was whom I met. -- BruceG (talk) 01:25, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, we will ask Seaver next time we meet with him, Bruce. Do you remember the name of the convention? ACWM (talk) 03:33, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Also, may we have your e-mail address sir? Ours is ACWMeas@gmail.com . Thanks. . . ACWM (talk) 03:49, April 29, 2013 (UTC) This wikia is really an eye-opener. I've recently created an app for converting units of measure and I could have used this as a resouce. Maybe if I do a version with historic units, I will. https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=appinventor.ai_RoyceGrey.Frank_Harr_s_Conversion_App 02:40, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Frank Harr 02:40, December 30, 2014 (UTC)